Isla del sexo y el amor'
by Cullen Lorena
Summary: Que les puede pasar a 6 adolescentes con hormonas alteradas solos en una isla paradisiaca? 18 M EXB EXR AXJ
1. EDWARD

_Aclaración: los personajes pertenecen a la gran creadora Meyer yo solo juego con los nombres , i la trama es totalmente mía ._

_Solo que por desgracia Edward es mío solo en sueños__._

_CAP 1: INTORDUCION_

_epov_

_Ring,ring,ring_

_Por fin había llegado el mejor día.-pensé._

_Hoy 30 de enero de 2010 ,era el mejor jodido día de todo el año , ¿i porque?, pues fácil hoy seria el día en que partiríamos todos de viaje en barco , dentro de 5 horas estaría en un barco rumbo a una Isla llamada la ''isla del sexo i el amor '',según la información que había tenido que buscar era una isla que tanto la pasión como el amor aumentaban i de hay viene el nombre de la isla , bueno el caso es que la isla tiene algo en el aire i nose que mierda mas yo personalmente no creo que sea verdad pero bueno, i tampoco creo que los profesores lo crean de verdad porque sino no creo que llevaran a adolescentes de 17 años a una isla asin , aunque no sabia si era verdad yo pensaba aprovechar el tiempo que estuviéramos allí que son seria mucho solo estaríamos un par de horas allí para mirar algunas cosas i hacer fotos i volveríamos al barco para seguir con nuestro viaje._

_Estaba muy contento con este viaje sobretodo porque podría tomar el sol un poco, pero no mucho porque sino podría quemarme ya que mi piel es un poco pálida, pero sobretodo quería ir a ese viaje para conquistar a cierta chica que me trae loco desde por lo menos hace tres meses cunado llego aquí .Ella es la hija del jefe de policía Charlie Swan. Todavía puedo recordar el sorprendente día en que ella llego al instituto hace tres meses._

_FLASHBACK:_

_Venia caminando por los pasillos de la escuela , con una sonrisa en mi cara porque acababa de tener una sesión muy buena de sexo en el baño con Tanya Denali, no es que me gustara la zorra esa ni nada de eso es simplemente que era la que mejor se lo montaba de todas con las que me había acostado , como Jessica Stanley o Lauren Mallory entre otras que ni siquiera me acordaba de sus nombres , porque si , yo era el playboy del instituto i tenia a todas las que quisiera con solo chasquear los dedos , porque a Edward Cullen nadie se le resiste , o eso creía yo._

_Mientras caminaba por la cafetería para sentarme con mis hermanos a comer vi que mi hermano Emmet tenia en volandas a una chica pequeña pero no tanto como mi hermana Alice , por lo que podria ver por detrás. Cuando me acerque por detrás para ver quien era esa chica a la cual abrazaba a mi hermano me que de estupefacto mirándola , era una chica muy hermosa , casi igual de palida que yo unos ojos color chocolate profundos con los que podrias aver visto asta su alma , luego sigui recoriendo con mi mirada mas abajo de su cara , parecia que tenia unos pechos firmes , pero no podri esta seguro dado que llevava una camiseta un poco mas grande que me animava a arancarsela de un tiron i poder acariciar sus pechos , después tenia una cintura muy pequeña que se podria ronper fácilmente con el tacto i curbas muy bien marcadas , mientras hacia mi reconocimiento me di cuenta que ella se me havia quedado mirando a mi tambien de forma descarada como yo a ella , entonces se me formo una sonrisa traviesa en la boca que sabia que a todas las traia locas i le susurre con voz sensual:_

_-Si tomas una foto seguro que te durada mas._

_La chica se puso roja como un tomate pero enseguida reconpuso la conpostura i susurro:_

_-No gracias idiota_

_A mi se me quedo una cara de shok por lo que havia pasado ,porque claro en mi vida me avia encontrado con nadien que me rechazara , como lo havia hecho ella ._

_Cogio i se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios i desaparecio de mi vista por los pasillos i yo me quede aun con mi estado de shok, cuando recompuse la compostura me jure a mi mismo que no havia chica imposible para mi asin que comenzo el plan de ''llevar a esa chica a la cama'' estava tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no escuche que me llamaban i que havia gente riéndose._

_-jejeje el pequeño Eddy a encontrado a la horma de su zapato , pensaba que no llegaría el dia en que encontrara a una chica que no sucumbieran a los encantos del pequeño Cullen jajaja-se largo a reir mi hermanooo._

_-Te cres muy gracioso verdad emmet? A mi ninguna chica se me resiste asin que esa chica mucho menos. I por cierto a todo esto quien es esa chica?-le pregunte a mi hermana , quien estava al lado con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro , lo que siginificaba , que estava tramando algo._

_-Pues qurido Eddy –dijo la duende que sabia que aborrecía ese sobrenombre –es Isabella Swan la hija de el jefe de policia Swan , pero mejor llámala Bella , porque no le gusta su nombre y ademas es mi mejor amiga ,asin que voi a ir a presentarsela a Rose , que seguro que se caeran muy bien .-dijo la duede i en cuanro mi hermana dijo Rose , Emmet sonrio como idiota i se fue con la duende , mientras ivan caminando la duende se jiro i dijo:_

_-Quidado Eddy , puede que caigas en tu propio juego-dijo i se giró i se fue , me quede un rato pensando en lo que havia dicho pero no entendi nada en ese mismo momento , lo unico que tenia en mente era en llebarme a la cama a Isabella Swan , alias Bella._

_Sali de la cafeteria aciendo mi plan de cómo conquistarla pero primero tendria que aberiguar mas cosa sobre ella._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

_Haora después de tres meses me habia dado cuenta lo que se referia la duende cuando dijo ''caeras en tu propio juego'' , después de ese encuentro en la cafeteria me habia dedicado a investigar todo lo referente a Bella , sabia que su padre era el jefe de policia , que su madre Renne se havia buelto a casar con Philp un jugador de béisbol profesional i que por eso ella habia decidido venirse Forks con su padre , para dejar que su madre viajara con su esposo._

_No tenia hermanos era hija unica, pero que si que tenia algun que otro amigo aquí en Forks , i que gracias a ese querido amigo –notense el sarcasmo-yo me habia dado cuenta hace dos meses que me habia enamorado de Bella , si como se oye me havia enamorado de ella . el playboy sin corazon de Edward Cullen se havia enamorado. Al principio pensaba que me havia interesado en ella porque era la unica que se me habia negado , asin que me puse a investigar cosas de ella , porque no me la podia sacar de la cabeza , asin que enpeze a acostarme con mas chicas de las que ya me acostava antes para poder sacarmela de la cabeza porque tantas investigaciones de ella me havin vuelto loco i solo pensaba en ella. I eso lo empeoró todo._

_Intente conquistarla de todas las maneras posibles pero al parecer el encanto Cullen que funcionaba con todas con ella no , intentava hablar con ella pero siempre acababamos peleando por todo y la verdad sea dicha me encantava pelearme con ella parecia un gato cabrado , y eso lo hacia mas excitante y la majoria de las veces acababa con una erección con una simple pelea i tenia que ir a buscar alguna chica con la que desaogarme , por el estado con el qiue me dejaba pero siempre pensando en ella , me acostava con alguna pensaba en ella, me masturbaba y pensaba en ella , asta creo haberla visto un dia en mi sopa. Yo no queria aceptar lo que sentia asta que un dia la vi a ella con un tal Jacob abrazados i por la mirada que el le echaba no parecia una mirada de amigos y ese dia hable con Alice i le explique lo que me pasaba con Bella , le dije ya no solo era algo fisico porque claro yo soy un puto adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas i por supueto que queria acostarme con ella , queria que gimiera mi nonbre mientras la penetraba i ella llegaba al orgasmos ,bueno que si sigo pensando asin seguro que tengo que acerme cargo del problema que esta surgiendo en mis pantalones,el caso es que cuando hable con Alice ella me ajudo con mi problema asin que por fin entendi su frase ella dijo exactamente estas misma palabras :''ahh Eddy por fin te llego el amor''_

_Que quieres decir duende?-le pregunte_

_Lo que quiero decir querido hermanito es que te as enamorado de Bella , ya te lo dije ''caeras en tu propio juego''_

_No puede ser- le conteste mientras que dava buelta en mi habitación aquel dia como loco._

_I si efectivamente AMO a Bella Swan , la unica chica que se me ha resitido i que quiero que se mi novia para poder tener derechos sobre ella i asin que ningún jilipollas se le acerque a ella ,porque saben que es mia._

_Asin que tenia que aprobechar este viaje para poder acercarme a ella lo suficiente._

_I ojala sea cierto lo de esa isla i asin porder estar con ella, aunque claro solo ivamos a estar un par de horas en esa isla , pero quien sabe si podrian ser mas?_

_Habia estado tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya llebava 30 minutos en mi cama pensando en ella ._

_Me levante i vi que mi maleta de viaje ya estava hecha ain que luego tendria que ir a darle las gracias a la duende por eso, la duende tenia 16 años pero era toda una hiperactiva de las conpras i seguro que me havia conprado cosas bonmitas porque tiene un gusto muy bueno._

_Haora seguro que estaria con mi Bella ajudandola con al ropa i tambien estoi seguro que mi hermana le habra conprado a ella tambien ropa i sobretodo bañadores que seguro que son muy diminutos i no dejan nada a la imaginación , aunque Bella no los quisiera Alice muy persuasiba i seguro que la conbece . i era una cosa buena para mi por fin poderla ver en bikini , pero claro yo no era el unico que podria verla sino tambien un monton de adolescentes que ibna detrás de ella que de seguro tendria que espantar, porque ella seria mia tarde o temprano._

_Me di cuenta que de tanto pensar en Bella tenia un gran problemas en mis pantalones i como llevaba ya casi 2 meses sin acostarme con nadien tendría que arreglarme yo solito con mis manos sino sufriría un gran caso de bolas azules._

_Entre corriendo al baño me desnude i me metie en la ducha mientaras masajeaba con mis manos al gran Cullen con mis manos , porque si era muy grande como unos 20 cm , eso era lo que realmente les gustaba a todas o a casi todas aparte de mi a bonbera con mi manos de arriba a bajo por todo mi pene pensando que era Bella quien me tocaba o eran sus lindos labios los que estaban a mi alrededor , i con un gemido que inundava todo a mi alrededor descarge todo mi semen en la ducha mientras el agua caía._

_Sali de la ducha una vez me habia duchado i me puse a guardar algunas cosa que tenia escondidas debajo de mi cama para que nadien las encontrara como un paque de cigarrillos , condones, revistas,(que ya no hacia falta usar) entre otras cosa i las guarde bien para cuando revisaran las mochilas no las encontraran , porque claro yo no era un chico nerd sacaba buenas notas pero era un reverde jeje._

_Me vesti con la ropa que me habia dejado Alice encima de la cama i lo guarde todo i me dispuse a salir para ver que era lo que aguardaria el destino , pero seguro que me lo iva a pasar súper bien i vendría de la mano de la chica a la que amo._

* * *

_Espero que les aya gustado i si es asin háganmelo saber i dejenme un lindo review_

_Si quieren que siga con la historia i no sean muy duros que es mi primera historia ._

_Aquí quizas no se desarolle mucho la historia pero en los proximos capitulos sera cuando venga todo lo mejor , cuando se queden 6 adolescentes solos con las hormonas alteradas en una isla paradisiaca , i no digo mas si quieren que siga háganmelo saber ._

_Besos i mordidas._

_CULLENLORENA_


	2. BELLA

_Aclaración: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran creadora Meyer yo juego sólo con los nombres, i la trama es totalmente mía._

_Solo que por desgracia Edward es mío solo en sueños__._

**Nota: al final de leer**

* * *

**CAP 2: Introducción de BELLA**

**BPOV**

-ring, ring, ring

- "Maldición" El jodido despertador! "-Pensé

Ningunas no tenia ganas de levantarme de esta jodida cama.

Yo eso era gracias a mi mejor amiga Alice, alias Duendecillo diabólico de las compras.

La Duendecillo de las compras había tenido la grandiosa idea de que fuéramos las tres-tres y con me refiero a mi otra amiga Rose - de viaje a un barco que, según ella, decía que podia cambiar nuestras vidas

¿Y cómo lo sabía ella? pues muy simple: la Duende decía que podia ver el futuro, y yo, siempre Qué estaba con ella, siempre le decía: "Si, claro y yo soy la reina de Roma" a lo que ella rodaba los ojos y sonreía maliciosamente y me contestaba "Nunca apuestes contra mi" era de aquí y mi momento de rodar los ojos. Bueno el caso era que la Duende y Rose me habían Obligado a ir, y tambien como es muy fácil me habían amenazado que si no iba con ellas me obligarían a ir de compras con ellas un mes seguido, i mi, las compras personalmente no me gustaban para nada y así fue como acabe yendo.

Y ahora aquí vienen las dos razones por las que no Quería ir: la primera, pero no la más Importante que era le tenia un poco de miedo subirme a y un barco la segunda la más Importante de todas mí que era "Querido Amigo" nótense El sarcasmos También Iría Edward Cullen. Yo aquí era el quid de la cuestión.

Hace tres meses mas o menos que yo adolescentes y un Forks, me mude aquí Charlie Porque mi padre, se había separado de mi madre Renee, i ella se había vuelto un con Casar Philp Un jugador de béisbol profesional, y yo para dejarle su espacio decidí mudarme con Charlie aquí a Forks.

Todavía puedo recordar l primer día de instituto Cuando conocí a Alice como si hubiera sido ayer.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_El primer día de instituto conocí a Alicia, ella y yo enseguida nos hicimos amigas, al principio su personalidad era hiperactiva y alegre de lo mas extraña, pero cuando te acostumbras todo es mucho mejor, pero eso si nunca hagas enfadar a la Duende Porque Cuando Ella se enfada es de temer._

_Ella me presento a su hermano Emmet, yo era muy alto y musculoso que a simple vista realmente daba miedo pero Cuando hablo todas mis dudas se dispensaron._

_Sonrío marcando sus hoyuelos y corrió ha abrazarme me dijo: "Hola hermanita", y hay Fue cuando me quede con mi cara totalmente roja producto de su abrazo y sus palabras._

_-Mira ALICE tenemos un tomatito como hermanita jajaja-Se largó a reir Mientras yo me sonrojaba mas si eso era posible._

_Una vez me dejo en el suelo vi Que a nuestro lado llego un hermoso chico con unos penetrantes ojos verdes. Pelo cobrizo y muy rebelde que Parecía que no se había peinado pero que lo hacia verse muy sexy, que tenia unas ganas de saltarle Encima ... oh, pensamientos que esta no soy yo me recrimine mentalmente por pensar así._

_Continúe con mi análisis y me Fije En sus labios unos labios que te invitaban un besarlos, al principio este mostraba sorpresa, pero luego Cambio a una sonrisa de suficiencia, que seguro que Fue porque me lo quede mirando tan descaradamente que me olvide de Alice y de Emmet, pero claro tubo que romper el todo el momento "mágico" con su voz aterciopelada:_

_-Si tomas una foto de durara más.-dijo Mientras se largaba a reir el muy idiota, yo Salí de mi trance y le conteste con toda la rabia que pude sacar:_

_-No idiota gracias-y me fui de hay una sola Mientras lo dejaba con una mueca de shock en su cara, Porque de seguro no esperabamos que lo tratara así._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**_

Desde ese momento me di cuenta que el playboy del instituto era chico y que por su cama habían pasado más chicas de las que yo alguna vez conoceré en todos mis años de vida.

Según Alice siempre había estado con muchas chicas pero Últimamente se había Dado cuenta de que con muchas más, hasta que de un momento un otro dejo de Versele con chicas, Aunque seguro que lo hacia a escondidas. (Jaja no creo que eso sea Bella xD)

Pero claro eso no era todo, el que podia Tener A TODAS las que quisiera en su cama, (Eso ya lo veremos xD Bella) menos a mi claro esta, Porque aunque me costara Una Gran Esfuerzo físico y mental me resistía de sus continuos Coqueteos , Y muchas veces peleándonos acabábamos, Parecía Que a el le gustaba hacerme enojar, era siempre lo mismo me enojaba y luego desaparecía como si nada. Y ese era mi peor problema. Porque claro el me Gustava i no iva adejar que jugara conmigo como con las otras chicas i Después me dejara tirada. (no lo creo Bella)

º

º

º

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que habían abierto la puerta de mi habitación.

Entraron dos figuras femeninas que de seguro venían a Recordarme Lo que se avecinaba hoy Dentro de una cuantas horas.

El Duendecillo hiperactivo se Subió a mi cama Mientras chillaba como una loca:

-Vamos Bella levanta que se que esta despierta y tenemos que prepararte solo nos quedan 5 horas para que estés lista-dijo la duende Mientras que Detrás de ella estaba Rose que venia en su mano con ropa que de seguro que no seria nada APROPIADO que vistiera , mas o menos como las de ellas, pero claro ellas tenian la faculta de hacerme sentir mal i acabaría poniéndomelo.

-Vamos Bella a la ducha-dijo Rose en tono autoritario

-OK, pesadas aunque no l encuentro nada a todo esto de vestirse "sexy" para ir un barco.

-Nunca se sabe como pedes acabar las cosa, te imaginas que por alguna extraña razón acabamos solos en la isla paradisíaca? - Dijo como si pareciera que recordaba algo y sonreía malignamente .- Bueno es tarde, metete una Mientras la ducha de una maldita vez nosotras hacemos tu maleta que seguro con lo descuidada que eres te has olvidado de hacer y asi aprovecho metros para la ropa y los bañadores y Rose que yo compramos en el Centro Comercial, que no vistes por cierto, por ahora y sin venir aceptarás lo Consecuencias y te pondrás todo lo que te hayamos comprado-dijo con voz demandante la pequeña Duendecillo.

- ¿Qué tipo de ropa i bañadores hijo SEE que me habéis comprado?-Susurre con miedo en mi voz, solo de imaginarme que cosa habrían Podido comprar.

-OH, ya lo veras mi querida Bella Cuando habrás la maleta, pero por el momento metete de una vez en la ducha ya! Demando-con una sonrisa maligna, lo que significaba esa sonrisa era: "no sabes lo que te espera ".

Entre al baño pensando en lo que podia pasar.

Seamos realistas, tan solo ibamos a visitar una isla solitaria llamada: "La Isla del sexo y el amor".

Según se había investigado Trataba de una isla, que según gente que había estado Investigan tenia Algún tipo de componente en el aire que hacia que el amor y sobretodo la pasión aumentaran un NIVELES sospechados.

Yo no Quería pensar mucho en eso, porque sí ya me costaba resistirme un pecado Edward ninguna isla de por medio no me quiero imaginar lo Qué podría pasar si estuviéramos Más de una día allí.

Era virgen pero tenia mis Necesidades, y hacia el que todo a mi Alrededor se alterada de sobre manera.

El me gustaba, pero las únicas que lo eran Sabían Alice y Rose, Porque si el "sexy" _Patan_ se enteraba subiría su ego a mil, eso no me quería, me gustaba pero tampoco era nada del otro mundo y tampoco creo que Pudiera haber nada del otro mundo, por su actitud. (Autora: Eso ya lo veremos querida Bella). resignada suspirar Mientras quitaba esos pensamientos de la cabeza, yo me concentraba en el agua caliente de la ducha y no en los componentes de la Isla que de seguro eran todo una Pastrana para embaucar a la gente.

¿Así que nada Podría pasar en esa isla verdad?

º

º

º

Después de 30 minutos en el agua decidí salir de la ducha.

Estaba ordenada mi habitación, la cama hecha y sobre la cama había una diminuta ropa, que mas verla me dio un escalofrío.

-No pienso ponerme eso! - Desesperada Chille.

-Por supuesto que sí-dijo Alice-no hay discusión que valga, además todas tus ropas Ya están guardadas en tu maleta asi que no hay nada mas de lo que te puedas poner-dijo sabiendo que había ganado, aunque no me di por vencida dije y una última vez:

-Pero eso es diminuto, a mi no Va a caber además no quiero que todo el mundo me vea como un trozo de "carne"-dije haciendo un puchero por convencerlas intentar.

-Por supuesto que sí, y no Melodramatica mar no te verás como un pedazo de "carne", te veras "sexy" Haras y babear a mi ella ...-i dejo la frase incompleta Mientras se giraba ASTA DONDE ESTABA Rose.

-Tienes 10 minutos Así que date prisa, nosotras Mientras bajaremos tus maletas al coche.-dijo Rose Mientras desaparecía con Alicia por la puerta de mi habitación.

-Gracias-Alcance a decir antes de que se fueran.

Me bastante mi toalla de Encima Mientras me ponia un bañador que me habían dejado y me ponia un culot que no solo dejaba nada a la imaginación, que me tapaba la mitad de mi trasero, y una camiseta con una camiseta que tenia un escote que dejaba Ver mis pechos demasiados y que no me tapaba demasiado.

Realmente estas mujeres cada vez me hacian vestime De un modo no muy correcto pero, al menos cuando me admiran en el espejo reconocí que me veia realmente "sexy". Ellas llevaban mas o menos lo mismo que yo pero en colores Diferentes, era el mío azul, ultimamente una Alicia le había Dado por comprame ropa de ese color, pero no sabia Porque, luego la Rosa de Llevaba un color rojo y Alice de color amarillo.

Me di una ultima mirada en el espejo y me dirigí a la puerta de mi habitación donde me Esperabán, y cada una me cogieron de un brazo, tirando a lo que seria mi destino que de seguro cambiaria mi vida para siempre pero a peor oa mejor ?

**Bueno yo aquí otra vez con mi loca idea y actualizando cuanto antes.**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un examen, que alegraron el día.**

**Bueno Quería disculparme por las faltas del capitulo anterior, que Algunos me hicieron ver y que aquí se intentado corregir, espero que no pero si las hay por favor discúlpenme.**

**Bueno También Quería agradecerles a las que me dieron su apoyo y me dieron consejos.**

**Asi que acepte la opinión que me dio una persona en su examen y puse a una bella virgen y si habrá mucho limón, pero Dentro de 4 o 5 capítulos mas xdxd (perdón por hacerlas esperar pero la espera vale la pena. Jeje)**

**Bueno al que lo es el capitulo Me pareció poner el punto de vista de Bella También para saber que pasaba por su cabeza Cuando conoció un Edward. **

**Ya en los Siguientes capítulos se vera desarrollado un poco, mas la trama xD.**

**Veremos aun Edward celoso, pero una También Bella, ahora le gusta Aunque se resista pero pronto lo amara solo esperen a verlos.**

**Bueno me despido con un beso comentarios para Déjenme saber si les a gustado y seguir el próximo capitulo que lo subiré el martes o el miércoles mas o menos. (También si quieren Pueden tirarme tomates xdxd) **

**BESOS Y mordidas **

**CULLENLORENA**


	3. CELOS

_**Aclaración: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran creadora Meyer yo juego sólo con los nombres, i la trama es totalmente mía.**_

_**Solo que por desgracia Edward es mío solo en sueños**_

**Cap 3 –celos **

**Acabava de despedirme de mis padres, y estaba jodidamente contento de poder librarme por un tiempo de ellos , y ellos por supuesto de mi ,ya que mis queridísimos padres se iban a no se que Isla Esme a pasar sus vacaciones , que por supuesto con Alice, Emmet-mi hermano-y comigo no podían disfrutar a sus anchas.**

**Esme y Carlice-nuestros padres-mientras Emmet cargaba las maletas de el y Jasper –mi otro amigo, hermano de Rosalie y novio de Alice- y las subían al Jeep del primero.**

**Yo anduve hasta mi precioso ''bebe'' un Volvo plateado y subí las maletas restantes , 2 mías y otras dos de Alice , ya que la jodida Duendecillo de las compras llevaba 6 maletas al igual que Rosalie y como todas no cabían en su coche ni en el de Emmet que llevaba las de su chica-Rosalie- pues nos tocaba a nosotros cargar que las restantes ya que decían que necesitaban toda su ropa y maquillajes y ….bueno también llevaban las de Mi Bella-TU BELLA!-grito mi conciencia-cállate!-le grite , si desde luego estaba loco , ahora además de enamorado discutía con mi propia conciencia. Savia que tarde o temprano ella iba a ser mía, la convertiría en mi novia para que ningún desgraciado la mirara y si le posaban una sola mirada encima , su cara iba a quedar que ni su madre los iba a reconocer.**

**Tenia ganas de verla no quería ni imaginar que ropa llevaría puesta , ni la que llevaría en su maleta, gracias a mi grandiosa hermana Alice. A mi no me molestaba que se vistiera así, la verdad es que me encataria , pero era muy posesivo y egoísta y solo quería que esa ropa me la mostrara a mi no a ningún otro , aunque pensándolo bien estaría mejor sin ropa conmigo sobre ella mientras la… deje a un lado ese pensamiento que se empezaba a formar en mi cabeza porque si no seguro que iba a tener algún que otro problema en mis pantalones.**

**Acelere mi ''bebe'' y me puse en marcha hacia el puerto donde dejaríamos los coches en el parking y saldríamos directamente de hay del barco.**

**Después de conducir a 150 Km./h ya que me gustaba mucho la velocidad , aunque claro con las jodidas multas que te ponían no podía ir a mas , aunque pensándolo mejor no creo que sea bueno que el Jefe de policía Swan me detuviera , ya que pronto muy pronto su hija seria mía y de nadie más y el seria mi suegro así que tenia que caerle bien y ganarme puntos con el , quizás suene un poco posesivo pero ella seria mía y en un futuro seria una Cullen-te estas volviendo un sentimental-se carcajeo mi conciencia-cállate!-le volví a ordenar, ya no se ni para que servia.**

**Sacudí mis pensamientos ya que estaba entrando al puerto.**

**Baje del coche y me dispuse a bajar las maletas mientras esperaba a mi hermano y a Jasper , cuando las sacaron todas nos dirigimos como pudimos por el peso de las maletas hacia la zona donde ya muchos estaban esperando , y estuvimos hay 5 minutos hasta que se escucho otro coche llegar y todos nos giramos.**

**Alice aparco el coche y como si fueran a cámara lenta las tres fueron saliendo primero mi hermanita , después Rose y después Mi Bella. La verdad es que solo me fije en mi Bella , la cual llevaba una ropa muy ajustada pero sin llegar a lo ordinario , y que atrajo todas las miradas sobre ella .Yo tenia ganas de salir corriendo y llevármela conmigo lejos de todos esos babosos y hacerla mía y demostrarle cuanto la amaba.**

**-Howw Eddy Bellita esta realmente sexi, aunque mi Rose esta mejor-dijo el idiota que tengo por hermano sacándome del embobamiento que tenia.**

**-Cállate idiota , i no se te ocurra mirarla mas de la cuenta y dedícate a poner tus ojos sobre tu chica-dije que cabreado porque tuviera siquiera esos pensamientos con ella.**

**-Tranquilo Eddy no te pongas celosito que yo no quiero nada con mi hermanita-todos en mi familia sabían que amaba a Bella he incluso le había pedido a ella ayuda y la muy adorable-nótese el sarcasmo-no me había querido ayudar , que lo hiciera yo solo, y eso se suponía que era por haber jugado con tantas chicas antes , pero de lo que todos no se daban cuenta era de que había cambiado , que ahora solo quería a una y que no la iba a engañar en mi vida , porque ella lo era todo para mi.**

**Alice y Rosalie corrieron a besar , a Jasper y a mi hermano.**

**Yo me quede atrás sintiéndome un poco incomodo por sus muestras de sentimientos y también con unas ansias de correr hasta mi Bella y darle un beso como el de ellos.**

**Recompuse la compostura cuando ella se acerco, un poco avergonzada con las mejillas sonrojadas por el intercambio de saliva de nuestros amigos. Aunque pronto , muy pronto ella ya no pasaría mas vergüenza porque nosotros haríamos lo mismo.**

**I aquí era cuando empezaba a conquistarla, pero siempre acabábamos discutiendo y diciéndonos unas cuantas cosas, aunque la verdad si lo admito discutir con ella es muy excitante.**

**Ella se acerco hasta donde yo estaba, eso si evitando todo el tiempo mi mirada como siempre hacia y eso en parte me encantaba porque me hacia saber que la ponía nerviosa aunque sea solo atracción algo es algo.**

**-Hola ''Bellita''-le dije en tono de burla porque sabia que no le gustaba que la llamaran así, mostrándole una sonrisa torcida, que sabia que a cualquier chica le aria caer rendida a mis pies , pero claro ella no es cualquier chica.**

**-Hola ''Eddy''-ella sabia que no me gustaba ese nombre así que cuando yo le decía ''Bellita'' ella me decía'' Eddy''**

**Espero que ayas dormido bien, y que ayas soñado conmigo-le dije con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba cada vez mas a ella.**

**-Por supuesto que he soñado contigo-dijo y hizo una pausa mientras mi sonrisa de acrecentaba por su comentario-pero lo malo es que ha sido una pesadilla-dijo riendo, mientras yo sonreía malignamente.**

**-Pues que interesante, pero el mío ha sido mejor , quieres escucharlo?-le dije y no la deje responder y continúe- pues estábamos tu y yo en una playa, desnudos, mientras yo estaba encima de ti y te fo…-no me dejo continuar la frase porque me interrumpió con un grito.**

**-Eres un pervertido Edward Cullen –grito toda roja mientras salía corriendo con sus maletas a rastras a ponerlas con los demás alumnos mientras yo me reía a carcajada, estaba tan distraído riéndome que no me di cuenta de que Alice se había acercado a mi por la espalda.**

**-Eres un completo idiota Edward, porque si de verdad la amas tanto como dices porque te la pasas peleando con ella? No seria mas fácil intentar conquistarla?- me dijo muy enfadada.**

**-Por supuesto que la amo pero me encanta verla enojada-dije con una sonrisa.**

**-Pues así no vas a conseguir que sea tu novia, yo se que a Bella le gu…-y se corto a mitad de la frase como si hubiera dicho algo de lo que no debería.**

**-A Bella que?-le pregunte de pronto muy alterado, porque si era lo que yo pensaba que iba a decir le hubiera hecho hasta un baile, pero tenia que estar seguro y no ilusionarme.**

**-Lo siento hermanito, ya he hablado mas de la cuenta, así que te apañas tu solito, y yo me voy que me espera mi Jasper-dijo y salio corriendo sin decir una palabra mas.**

**Me fui hacia donde estaban todos , mientras que apretaba los puños mirando como los chicos miraban a mi Bella como si fuera un trozo de carne, quisiera ir y arrancarles la cabeza , pero intente calmarme porque si no… Sobre todo con Jacob Black, alias el ''PERRO'' y Mike Newton que llevaban detrás de mi ángel desde que estaba aquí.**

**Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que estaban hablándome:**

**-Eddy cariño!-dijo la zorra de Tanya mientras se acercaba a mi batiendo sus pestañas que según ella se creía que era sensual , mientras me enseñaba su gran escote donde estaban sus pechos operados de silicona, que ya no me provocaban nada , ni esas ni ningunas solo las de mi Bella. Al menos Tanya había bajado mi gran problema provocado por Bella.**

**-Me has dejado muy solita Eddy últimamente- dijo con su voz nasal, y yo inmediatamente gire mi cabeza hasta Bella que me miraba con el seño fruncido y parecía realmente cabreada, pero cuando se dio cuenta retiro su mirada , me sonrío y se giro y se pego mucho a Jacob mientras se reía con el, los celos me invadieron y le conteste de mala cara a Tanya:**

**-Si y es verdad y no tengo más tiempo para ti ni ninguna zorra como Jessica o Lauren- le dije para que les llegara la noticia también a sus amiguitas. **

**-Oh, Eddy no te preocupes ya vendrás a mi-dijo y se fue.**

**Entonces fui y me subí ha ese barco que me llevaría a un lugar muy hermosos que cambiaria mi vida para siempre. **

**Bueno se que no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto con esta historia pero para recompensar este cap es mas largo que los otros. **

**Perdonen si tengo faltas pero es que estaba tan ansiosa de subir el cap que no lo he pasado para que me lo corrigiera mi beta xd.! Bueno espero que os aya gustado y si tiene alguna duda o critica constructiva no duden en decírmelo por un **_**review**_** un beso a todas! **

**Besos y mordidas**

**Cullen Lorena.**


	4. SUEÑOS

_Aclaración: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran creadora Meyer yo juego sólo con los nombres, i la trama es totalmente mía._

_Solo que por desgracia Edward es mío solo en sueños._

**Nota: al final de leer**

**B POV**

UF, LO ODIO! LO ODIO!y mas veces lo odio! Me seguía maldiciendo mentalmente.

Si, me había puesto celosa de la zorra de Tanya.

A faltado un momento para que el tocara el suelo con sus pies para que la puta esa fuera corriendo a su lado.

Cunado me miro no pude distinguir lo que vi en sus ojos, quizás ¿Amor? Eso no podía ser. Me quite ese pensamiento de la cabeza y me subí al barco. Fui caminado como pude con varios profesores anudándome con las malditas maletas para dejarlas en algún sitio.

Después busque un sitio un poco alejado con suficientes sillas cerca para que se pudieran sentar mis amigos, que la verdad sea dicha estaba tan distraída con el y mis pensamientos entupidos que no sabia donde coño se habían metido. Aunque ese era el primer motivo por el que buscaba un sitio apartado, también era porque no quería encontrarme con los entupidos de Jacob y Mike que no me dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra.

Cundo al fin encontré sillas aparadas al fondo del barco, me senté en una de dos personas que enfrente había mas para que mis amigos cuando llegaran se sentaran también.

Mis pensamientos se dispararon hacia Edward – _que raro_- me dijo mi maldita conciencia, burlando-se de mi, la ignore y seguí pensando.

Pensé en todo lo había cambiado Edward desde que llegue. Al principio era un idiota que jugaba con las chicas pero al cabo de un mes o así dejo de hacerlo por lo menos delante de mí. A partir de hay empezamos a pelearnos de, de pasar a jugar con chicas a pelearnos fue como un mes de que yo llegara a Forks, aunque parezca mentira me gusta pelearme con él, aunque eso jamás lo admitiría no quería subirle mas el ego al niñito. Al menos algo de atención me prestaba y estaba contenta por eso. Joder estaba empezando ha hablar como una enamorada. Espera! Acabo de decir enamorada! Yo no puedo estar enamorada de el! Admito que es guapo, esta bueno y eso pero nada me asegurada que no quería solo follar conmigo, y eso si yo no seria una mas en su lista. Así que tenia que dejar de pensar esas estupideces ¡ jajaja yo enamorada de Edward Cullen jaja ni en sueños verdad?

Aparte esos pensamientos para dirigirlos a temas que no me confundieran tanto. La verdad es que cuando me pregunto si había soñado con el tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no ponerme nerviosa, aunque imaginaba que mi cara era una mezcla de distintos rojos, porque la verdad es que si había soñado con y no era un sueño del todo decente que digamos, podía sentir lo mojada que estaba de solo recordarlo y el calor subir a mis mejillas.

-Apuesto a que ese sonrojo lo he causado yo- dijo una voz a mis espaldas , una voz que sabia exactamente de quien era , una voz que me hacia deferir siempre y causaba que mi tanga se mojara con solo escucharla.

-Por supuesto que no! Yo no me sonrojo cuando pienso en ti- él sonrío con esa sonrisa torcida suya.

-Ósea que si que piensas en mí-dijo mientras sonreía y se me aceleraba el corazón. Odiaba el efecto que tenia en mi y a mi misma por permitírselo.

-Por supuesto que no!-dije mintiendo intentando que mi voz fuera lo mas creíble , porque la verdad mintiendo soy una mierda, pero claro el no se lo creyó:

-Mientes cariño se te nota-dijo mientras intentaba ocultar la sonrisilla esa que quería salir.

-Mira idiota, yo no pienso en ti , pero aunque lo hiciera eso no te importaría-le dije enfadad.

-Me importa demasiado-dijo por lo bajo , tan bajo que no estaba segura si realmente lo escuche.

-Dijiste algo?- le pregunte

-Si ,pero querida yo no repito las cosas dos veces-dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

-Te vas a quedar hay plantado o te vas a ir?-le pregunte

-Porque esperas a alguien?-Dijo con voz suave, pero sus ojos normalmente verdes ahora estaban oscurecidos y apretaba los puños.

-No es asunto tuyo- le conteste

-No, pero supongo que de tu ''amiguito'' Jake si?-Dijo todo eso mientras se acercaba a mi.

-No tiene porque importan lo que yo haga, además no se que mierda haces aquí seguro que tu amiguita Tanya te esta esperando.-dije mientras me iba para atrás en mi asiento y el avanzaba hacia mi. Su expresión paso a una de sorpresa hasta que sonrío y sus ojos se iluminaron como nunca antes había visto.

-Tanya y yo no tenemos nada .Estas celosa o que?- Pregunto con una sonrisa. En sus ojos había aquel sentimiento que no podía describir , parecía esperanza, amor, alegría, cautela …un sin fin de cosas .

-Y tu con lo de Jacob me refiero?- le hice otra pregunta , ya que por alguna extraña razón yo si estaba celosa de Tanya pero nunca se lo admitiría.

El no contesto mientras apartaba la mirada hacia otro lado. Cuando me canse de que no me contestara dije.

-Bueno si me haces el favor de dejarme sola te lo agradecería, que estoy cansada y quiero dormir, vete ha hacer lo que te de la gana- le di la espalda y me puse para el otro lado.

Estaba tranquila hasta que sentí la silla de mi lado moverse levemente y me gire para encontrarme con unos ojos verdes que me miraban con un brillo divertido.

-Que haces sentado hay?- le pregunte señalando su asiento.

-Tu digites que podía hacer lo que quisiera y eso es lo que he hecho , me senté aquí-dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Cuando dije que podías hacer lo que quisieras me refería, que lo hicieras pero alejado de mi –hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar mis palabras, la cual no entendí, y repuso rápidamente una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

-Este asiento no es tuyo y este sitio tampoco así que me siento donde quiero-dijo, y la verdad es que el muy maldito tenia razón.

-As lo que quieras pero déjame dormir- le dije ya resignada y me puse a intentar dormir.

-Yo velare tus sueños-dijo eso tan bajito que lo mejor yo lo escuche mal, y después caí en un sueño profundo y apacible soñando con unos ojos verdes.

**E POV**

Bella acababa de quedarse dormida, pero no paraba de moverse, parecía que no estaba muy cómoda, de un momento a otro no se como fue pero se movió tanto que acabo con su cabeza recostada en mi pecho. La felicidad que me embargo en ese momento era inexplicable.

Tenerla así de cerca hacia que ya de por si mis hormonas se alteraran, pero me encantaba tenerla así, me sentía completo-_estas hablando como una niña_-me recrimino mi conciencia-_cállate!_-

Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella y poder abrazarla era lo más maravilloso del mundo.

En eso llegaron mis hermanos y mis amigos y se sentaron en las sillas que estaban en frente.

Todos nos miraban; miraban la mano que tenia en su pelo (la cual no se en que momento llego allí), el cual estaba acariciando suavemente para no despertarla ya que se parecía aun ángel mientras dormía aunque tuviera un cuerpo para el pecado.

Pero claro Emmet siempre tiene que romper el momento.

-How Eddy, que le has dado a mi hermanita para que este así con tigo? La has drogado o algo-dijo Emmet con una sonrisa mientras Rosalie levantaba la mano para pegarle una colleja.

-Auch! Rose duele-se quejo mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-Joder Emmet quieres callarte de una puta vez?-le conteste enfadado-la vas a despertar idiota-dije en voz baja.

-Edward-susurro Bella, muy bajito y yo pensaba que se había despertado pero cuando miro para abajo veo que sigue durmiendo tranquilamente y me quede paralizado.

Eso significa que soñaba conmigo y encima podía enterarme de cosas ya que hablaba dormida. Por mi cara se extendió la sonrisa más brillante y estaba seguro que mis ojos brillaban de felicidad.

Me volteé hacia ellos y me encontré con la mirada de Alice . En su mirada había algo que no supe descifrar .Felicidad tal vez?

Todos nos quedamos callados haber si mi Bella decía algo mas y en efecto así paso :

-ojos…verdes…bonitos…-empezó balbucear. Sonreí .

-Edward-volvió a repetir , pero su dialogo no llego mas porque alguien tuve que estropearlo todo y arruinar toda mi felicidad! Y con alguien me refiero a el entupido de Emmet.

-Oh, que bonito Bellita sueña con Eddy-dijo Emmet haciendo el payaso como siempre, juro que me vengare de el por interrumpir.

Entonces Bella se removió en sueños y abrió sus preciosos ojos chocolates.

**B POV**

Estaba muy cómoda, pero era muy raro ya que cuando me puse a dormir no lo estaba , en cambio ahora si ,ojala pudiera disfrutar mas de esta comodidad y sobretodo ese olor que no sabría describir ,porque era único.

Entonces empecé ha escuchar voces y empezar ha abrir los ojos y me encontré con dos pares de ojos verdes que me miraban intensamente, esperando una reacción.

¿Pero que reacción?

Entonces me di cuenta que no estaba apoyada en una silla y cuando levante la mirada me encontré con todos mis amigos mirando intensamente, hasta que reaccione y me levante de encima des pecho de Edward que es hay donde estaba.(muy cómodamente por cierto)

Parece que en mi sueño me había movido hasta tumbarme en su pecho, pero es que eso no era lo peor yo hablaba dormida!

El frunció el seño y pareció disgustado pero luego parce que se acordó de algo y sonrío ladinamente.

-Dormites bien ?-pregunto sonriendo

-H-e- é a tartamudear sonrojada.

-Parecías estar muy cómoda, sabia que no podrías resistirte a mi y acabarías encima de mi, aunque claro si prefieres debajo yo no tengo ningún problema a mi todas las posturas me van bien-dijo

-Cállate pervertido!-le grite enfadada-yo no me he tirado encima de ti-le volví a gritar.

-Pos eso no es lo que parecía en tu sueño; no parabas de gemir y gritar mi nombre para que te diera mas pequeña.-dijo sonriendo sensualmente.

-Uf cállate yo no estaba teniendo ese tipo de sueños contigo-le dije y entonces me di cuenta de mi error.

-Entonces si que soñabas conmigo-dijo

-Pues no! Sabes con quien estaba soñando?...pues con Jacob….si eso con el soñaba-le dije improvisando he intentando que no se diera cuenta. El apretó los puños y sus ojos destilaban dolor y furia, algo que no entendí pero se recompuso rápidamente.

-Claro por eso decías mi nombre, pero suponiendo que digas la verdad, yo también he tenido ese tipo de sueños con Tanya ya me entiendes –dijo intentando reprimir una mueca. En ese momento sentí la misma rabia que había sentido cuando los vi antes de subir y hizo que se me revolviera el estomago.

-Pues muy bien vete con tu Tanya y déjame en paz-le dije con rabia.

-How Bellita esta celosa- dijo Emmet y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que estaban hay, pero el comentario de Emmet me molesto y le conteste.

-Por supuesto que no estoy celosa, como podría estar celosa de una puta barata y de un ''Playboy'' sin corazón-dije y mire a Edward que había hecho una cara de dolor y sus ojos eran tristes , sin vida, ya no tenían ese brillo que le caracterizaba cuando me miraba , por un momento pensé en abrazarlo para consolarlo , pero entonces me recapacite y salir corriendo para no hacer una estupidez o eso creía yo.

…..

Bueno por fin acabé el cap recién salido del horno xd! Siento la demora es que he estado con exámenes y eso y no he podido pero prometo que actualizare ahora mas seguido , perdón por las faltas de ortografía es que lo he escrito rápido para que lo podáis leer cuanto antes . Gracias a todas las personas que me dejan reviewpara saberque piensan y díganme que quieren que pase en la historia así también me ayudan gracias!un beso a todas!

Besos y mordidas

**Cullen Lorena.**


End file.
